Pokémon Obtaining Guide
Welcome to Pokémon Obtaining Guide. This page functions as an in-depth list of every single way to obtain/recruit all Pokémon in PMU. Methods Wild Encounter The most popular, efficient and easiest way to recruit Pokémon is to defeat Wild Pokémon in dungeons. In order to get a Pokémon through a wild encounter: *The player's level must be higher than the defeated Pokémon's. *The player must have one open slot in their party. *The Recruit Rate of the Pokémon must be a positive number. You can also raise the chance of recruiting Wild Pokémon: *The higher the player's level, the greater the chance of recruitment. Level 100 gives a +10% applied recruit rate. *The Explorer Rank of the player gives an additional applied recruit rate. It begins at Bronze Rank and ends at Guildmaster rank. Guildmaster rank gives a +11% applied recruit rate. *Some items can raise the Recruit Rate: **Soothe Bell: Gives a +1% recruit rate and only works if it's held by the active Pokémon. It can be found in many places such as Harmonic Tower, Island Garden (Secret Room Boxes), Sky Fortress/Fairy Path, Sky Fortress Garden,... **Friend Bow: Gives a +10% recruit rate and is a team item, meaning any Pokémon in your team can hold it. It is found at the end of Friendship Forest. **Golden Mask: Gives a +24% recruit rate and only work if it's held by the active Pokémon. It can be obtained through Sky Fortress Garden's End Boxes, or as a drop from Mewtwo in Cryptic Chasm. *The highest obtainable recruit rate increase is +55%. Obtained through use of a level 100 Pokémon, Guildmaster rank, a Friend Bow, and a Golden Mask. Mystery Egg Another popular and easy way to recruit Pokémon is to hatch Mystery Eggs found in Dungeons. In order to get Pokémon through Mystery Eggs: *Eggs must be hatched outside of a dungeon. *The player must have an open slot in their party. *The player must take a certain amount of steps (The amount of steps varies between species). Evolution Some Pokémon can only be obtained by evolving. Requirements for evolution: *To evolve Pokémon, you need an Engraved Tablet from Cliffside Cave to enter the Luminous Chamber in Buried Relic, located west from Grassroot Town. *Some Pokémon need certain items to evolve, see Items/Evolutionary Items for the locations of the items. Summoning Summoning is a special form of Pokémon obtainment, and is not considered as recruitment Summoning is currently the only way to obtain Legendary/Mythical Pokémon, with Phione being the only exception. The main difference with summoning compared to all other forms of recruitment is that summoning only allows Pokémon to join your party for the duration of the dungeon, and subsequently that players cannot exist as these Pokémon in town. In order to summon Legendary and Mythical Pokémon: *The player must have a Mystery Part, which can be found in Tanren Chambers (Normal Path Ending). *The player must have the respective Heart Slate from the respective Legendary/Mythical Pokémon (For example, to summon Mew, you will need Mew's Heart Slate). The slates can be dropped by Legendary/Mythical Pokémon battled in certain dungeons (For example, Mew in Mysterious Jungle, Regirock in Tanren Mines,...). *The player must have the Mystery Part and the respective Heart Slate combined. *The player must have an open slot in their party. Gen 1 Pokémon Gen 2 Pokémon Gen 3 Pokémon Gen 4 Pokémon Gen 5 Pokémon Gen 6 Pokémon Gen 7 Pokémon Gen 8 Pokémon Category:PMU 7 Category:Gameplay Category:Help Category:Guide